


Placebo

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Soundwave’s been dead since the war began, he’s actually something of a corporeal ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placebo

Silent to all but himself, Soundwave double-checked it. Triple checked it. Accessing the ship’s records was simple, and he filled his time with archiving everything he could. It would not do to allow the Autobots to rewrite history entirely, even if it meant the only copy would be kept in the Shadowzone. But this…this had to be propaganda. It _was_ propaganda. Autobot propaganda taking root on the warship. They said Megatron was dead, and he wasn’t. They reported Starscream as offline but Soundwave expected to see him any day now. But now it was him, and he could authenticate the medic’s report.

Vaguely, he recalled the bomb that had torn him apart. He recalled reaching for one of his limbs that had been thrown into the street and was about to be crushed. Even more vague were the memories of Flatline and Megatron standing over him—the latter shouting at the medic with a voice Soundwave remembered when he got tired and dozed off. The next thing he recalled was feeling much better, getting up, and going back to his normal console to resume work. Doing anything else was unthinkable.

Behind his visor, Soundwave squinted. He recalled being ignored by the troops until addressing them specifically, but that was not new. But _Megatron_ hadn’t seemed to notice him until he approached, and even stellar cycles of pit fighting couldn’t erase the nano-klik of surprise that crossed his leader’s face when Soundwave delivered the report on the Autobot ambush, and on his recovery. That bothered him, and he made a conscious effort to be more conspicuous for a few cycles, and it hadn’t been a problem since.

Letting out a quiet exhale, Soundwave turned away. Anger gave way to dread, and just as quickly morphed into confusion as a dozen puzzle pieces clicked, and twenty more were revealed.

He turned back, to look once more at the image of the mangled body that filled the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks clearshadows177 on tumblr for the prompt! I will probably fix this in the morning, when I am not completely exhausted.


End file.
